


Buzis képeket nem vállalunk

by SzabVero



Category: Magyar youtuberek, TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Első csók, Három napi folyamatos TheVR-nézés eredménye, M/M, Slash, Sorry for not sorry, durva nyelvezet, És egy évi szüntelen rajongásé
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzabVero/pseuds/SzabVero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy kis elképzelt színfalak mögötti történet, úgymond ujjgyakorlat.<br/>Ajándék azoknak, akik szeretnének olvasni róluk. Már ha vannak ilyen elvetemült emberkék rajtam kívül is... :) [Szerzői megjegyzés: Vannak :3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzis képeket nem vállalunk

**Author's Note:**

> A cím csak ihletet adott - idézet Pistitől -, nem központja a történetnek.
> 
> Nagyon szépen köszönöm életem értelmének, Arisának, hogy biztatott és szurkolt nekem, amíg megírtam ezt a minitörténetet! :)
> 
> Kellemes olvasást! :)
> 
> Ó, és kérlek jelezzetek vissza, hogy szerintetek is sikerült-e ráéreznem a fiúkra mint karakterekre. Előre is köszi! :)

Lezárták a livestreamet, és szemeiket dörzsölve kezdték szétszerelni a gépeket, de nagyon hamar úgy döntöttek, hogy tökmindegy, mert elég kikapcsolni mindent, aztán másnap is ráérnek vele szórakozni.  
\- Hazamész? - kérdezte Jani, és Pisti fejrázására elindult szobájába, hogy előszedje kollégája ágyneműjét a szekrényből. Volt egy kis kerülgetés, amíg Pisti elővette alvós cuccait a fiókjából, miközben Jani lepakolt a heverőről, ami már gyakorlatilag az ő ágya volt, mégis néha ott tartotta tiszta ruháit, amiket lusta volt összehajtogatni és bepakolni a szekrénybe. Hallotta, ahogy csukódik a fürdőszobaajtó, ahova a TheVR csatorna másik fele átöltözni ment be, miközben ő megágyazott neki.

Mint sokszor, most is eszébe jutott, hogy egyszerűbb lenne összeköltözni, hisz így is idejük nagy részét itt töltik, de úgy érezte, valahogy... fura lenne. A munka mellett szükségük van egy kis szabadidőre, egy kis nyugira, amíg a saját dolgaikkal foglalkoznak, és nem egymást szekálják a csatorna miatt. Már rég péntek van - futott át fején a gondolat, mikor ő is öltözni kezdett.  
Letette szemüvegét az éjjeliszekrényre, és váratlanul nevetve felhorkant, mikor eszébe jutott az egyik vicc, amit rajongójuk írt. Még mindig furcsa melegséggel töltötte el szívét, ha arra gondolt, mennyi embert érdekli az ökörködésük, és mennyire szerencsések, hogy eredményesen csinálhatják azt, amit szeretnek.  
És rajongóik vannak! Annyira abszurdnak tűnt még mindig, hogy több mint háromszázezer ember - köztük külföldiek is szép számmal - iratkozott fel, hogy szinte beleszédült a gondolatba is.  
Miután átöltözött, tapogatva megkereste szemüvegét, és lerogyott az ágyra. Telefonja tele volt értesítésekkel és üzenetekkel, annak ellenére, hogy megint sikerült hajnali kettőig húzniuk a sokkal koraibb zárásra tervezett streamet. Néhányat elolvasott közülük, mire hallotta újra nyílni és csukódni a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

Ránézett az órára: fél három. Felnyögött a gondolatra, hogy pár óra múlva mennie kell dolgozni. Aztán kopogtatást hallott a szobaajtón, és szemöldökét ráncolva kelt fel, hogy kinyissa.  
\- Mi van, félsz bejönni? - kérdezte az ajtóban kerek szemekkel várakozó Pistit.  
\- Aszittem, zavarok.  
\- Mér' zavarnál?  
\- Olyan hangokat adtál ki, mintha recskáznál - nézett rá elkerekedett szemekkel Pisti, mire Jani karba tett kézzel nekidőlt az ajtófélfának, és féloldalasan elvigyorodott.  
Lehunyt szemmel kezdte a mondatot, és kissé megrázta fejét:  
\- Semmi nem izgat fel jobban, mit amikor a horkolásodra alhatok el, cukifiú - mondta, majd nyomatékosan, középső ujjával megigazította a szemüvegét.  
Pisti nagyon értelmesen pislogott párat, még szája is tátva maradt kicsit, ahogy a félálom ködén keresztül megpróbálta felfogni, amit a másik mondott.  
\- Túl fáradt vagyok én ehhez - mondta fejet rázva, majd szipogott egyet, és Jani mellett besétált a szobába, aki nevetve vállon veregette, és elindult fogat mosni.

Amikor visszaért a szobába, még égett a villany, és Pisti a telefonjával volt elfoglalva.  
\- Még nem alszol? - kérdezte, ahogy lekapcsolta a mennyezeti világítást, és odabotorkált az olvasólámpájához.  
\- Nem, majd minnyá... - morogta a másik, és megdörzsölte szemeit.

Egy darabig csendben voltak, ahogy telefonjaik fényében várták az álmot, majd Pisti egyszer felkiáltott, megtörve a csendet.  
\- Faszom ebbe a szarba, de most már komolyan!  
\- Mi baj? - kérdezte Jani, és feltápászkodott ülő helyzetbe.  
\- Nem akar működni ez a fos - foglalta össze a problémát. Jani felkelt, és intett Pistinek, hogy engedje oda, majd leült mellé az ágyra.  
\- Megjohnnyzod?  
\- Mint a szél - válaszolta, és elvette a telefont. - Mi nem működik?  
\- Ez! - pontosított a másik, és rámutatott a weblapra, ami nem akart bejönni.  
\- Ezt így nem fogod tudni megnyitni.  
\- Kösz, erre magamtól nem jöttem rá - nézett rá lesújtóan a másik srác.  
Jani sóhajtva visszanézett rá, majd a telefonhoz fordult, és körülbelül fél perc alatt megoldotta a problémát.  
\- Tessék - adta vissza a telefont, és megigazította a szemüvegét.  
\- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? - kérdezte elkerekedett szemekkel Pisti, de Jani csak megrántotta a vállát, és nekidőlt a falnak. Nem volt ereje felkelni, hogy átmásszon az ágyába, így egy kicsit pihentette szemeit.

\- Ne aludj rajtam - szólalt meg párnája, aztán ráeszmélt, hogy sikerült elaludnia, és rádőlnie Pisti vállára.  
\- Bocs - mormogta, és homlokával megtámasztotta magát a másik vállán, vigyázva, nehogy pofán nyomja magát szemüvegével.  
\- Most tényleg itt fogsz nekem buzulni?  
\- Messze van az ágyam - morogta Jani, és csukott szemmel levette a szemüvegét, majd átnyúlt Pisti mögött, és lerakta az ágytámlán túl lévő éjjeliszekrényre.  
\- Aludni akarok - tiltakozott Pisti, és lerakta telefonját Jani szemüvege mellé.  
\- Akkor aludj - érkezett a mormolás.  
\- Így nem tudok.  
\- Az a te bajod. - Pistinek az az érzése támadt, hogy ha most nem rugdossa ki Janit az ágyából, egész este ott lesz, ő pedig tutira nem volt hajlandó felkelni.

Hatalmasat sóhajtott, majd egyik kezével megemelte Jani állát, és kicsit megrázta, hogy kinyissa szemeit, és rá figyeljen.  
\- Mássz. Ki. Az. Ágyamból - nyomatékosított minden szót, hogy a másik srác biztosan felfogja, miről van szó.

És akkor valami megtört közöttük. Pisti valahol nagyon remélte, hogy a fáradtságtól, és néhány perverz rajongójuk üzenetétől bolondult meg a másik, de nem tagadhatta, hogy ő is érezte a fura, szinte gravitációs erőt, ami egymáshoz vonzotta őket, míg ajkuk összeért.

Fogalma sem volt, honnan jött a hirtelen szenvedély - amivel basszus, a legjobb barátját csókolta éppen! -, de látszólag egyikük sem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Szinte alig kaptak levegőt, ahogy egymásba olvadtak, ajkaik forrón siklottak egymáson, ujjaikkal egymás hajába túrva hajszolták az érzést. Aztán mindketten felnyögtek, és ettől észhez térve hangos cuppanással elváltak egymástól, hogy rémülten nézzenek a másikra.

\- Mi a fasz volt ez?! - kérdezte Pisti, de Jani ugyanolyan tanácstalanul nézett vissza rá.  
\- Fogalmam sincs - érkezett az őszinte válasz, ahogy még mindig nehezen véve a levegőt bámultak egymásra, mintha szellemet látnának.

\- Mi a kurva isten volt ez?! - tört ki megint Pisti, és végre el tudta szakítani tekintetét Jani kipirosodott arcáról és szájáról.  
\- Honnan a picsából tudjam?! - védekezett a másik srác, és elsápadva nézett maga elé.  
\- Oké, egyértelműen megbolondultunk.  
\- Ja - bólogatott fásultan Jani, majd lassan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Erről soha többet nem beszélünk.  
\- Oké.  
\- Soha, érted?! Soha!  
\- Oké.  
\- Ne okézzál már, bazmeg!  
\- Oké!  
\- Ne szórakozz velem! Húzzunk aludni.  
\- Oké - válaszolta Jani, majd Pisti felé fordult. - Jó éjt! - mondta, majd röviden szájon csókolta a másikat, átment a saját ágyába, és a fal felé fordulva lefeküdt. Pisti bizsergő szájához érintette ujjait, majd fújtatva saját érzelgőssége miatt a hátára feküdt, és betakarózott.

Hosszú percekig feküdtek álmatlanul a csendben, miközben egyre nőtt a feszültség. Csak hallgatták a forgalmat az utcán, és mindenre próbáltak gondolni, csak arra nem, ami közöttük történt.

\- A kurva életbe! - mondta Pisti, és felkelt az ágyából. - Mássz arrébb! - ment oda Jani ágyához, és felemelte a takarót.  
\- Mi van?!  
\- Másszál arrébb! - mondta hessegető kézmozdulatok kíséretében, és mikor Jani szót fogadott, lefeküdt mellé, és betakarózott. Jani feléje fordult, és egy darabig értetlenül pislogott rá, majd szélesen elvigyorodott.  
\- Egy kibaszott szót nem akarok hallani! - szegezte rá mutatóujját Pisti, amitől Jani kuncogni kezdett. - Mi olyan kurva vicces?  
A másik már szabályosan nevetett, és szinte fuldokolva kezdett neki a mondatnak, majd összeszedte magát, és újra nekikezdett.  
\- Lesz pornócsatorna? - nyögte ki végül, és Pisti elfehéredett arcát látva megint kitört belőle a nevetés, de most a másik srác is csatlakozott hozzá.  
\- Hát te hülye vagy, bazmeg - válaszolta, majd felcsóválva közelebb húzódott hozzá, és egyik karjával magához ölelte.  
Még rázta őket egy darabig a nevetés, aztán vigyorogva álomba merültek.

~VÉGE~

**Author's Note:**

> Nagyon szépen köszönöm a visszajelzéseket mindenkinek <3
> 
> Időközben csináltunk egy (zárt, tehát csak a tagok látják a tartalmat ;) ) Facebook csoportot, ahol közvetlenebbül tudunk fangörcsölni a srácokon, ezen a linken érhetitek el:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/209435406124847/
> 
> Mindenkit várunk szeretettel :)


End file.
